A Fan's Lost Heart
by Waterfall Shinobi
Summary: Lydia was just a normal KH fan, until she was sucked into KH world. She meets up with Roxas and joins the Organization, the whole time thinking Wtf... But little does she know that this will impact her life drastically, and badly. RoxasOc. My dream, my OC
1. Prologue

Okay, I had this freako dream. I dont know, I just did. And after I was watching some clips of Roxas too. And it was so amazing, I just had to write it. I'm sorry, but there will be OCs. I know, sucks, but this was MY dream so yeah. It might seem a little random here and there, but trust me, by the end, it won't be fun and games anymore.

* * *

**(Prologue)**

"SHUT UP!" I screamed running from her room, "Kingdom Hearts is **NOT** something to go **GAGA OVER**!"

I was an average 12 year-old girl, not to mention a bit boring. I had mid-back length brown hair, square-framed glasses (slightly crooked) and dull brown eyes. I was followed by a, slightly shorter, girl with shoulder-length light brown hair.

"But, Lydia! Look! Sora is fighting Roxas right…"

"I don't want to **HEAR IT**, _PAULINA_!"

"But why! You used to **LOVE** Kingdom Hearts! What _happened?_" Paulina questioned with a desperate worried look on her face.

"…Yeah…I wonder too." I said slowly, while looking back at the cut-scene between the fight of Sora and Roxas.

Hello. My name is Lydia and I used to be a big fan of Kingdom Hearts. What happened? Well…that'll be my story. But may you be warned, it isn't a story for the cute and happy. It all started one day, while I was sitting in my living room, when I was reading the Kingdom Hearts Manga volume 2…


	2. So It Begins

Okie, this is the official starting. I dont have anything important to say so yeah.

* * *

Lydia was laying on her couch, and was in the middle of Kingdom Hearts manga volume 2. Then suddenly, a black hole-looking thing appeared on the big blank wall in front of her. She sat up quickly and stared at it in wonder. _Wow…this looks like the black hole that the Organization uses to go from world to world…_

So she got up and walked slowly to it, afraid she might get sucked in any minute now.

She was right.

A pair of gloved hands took her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her in.

"Hey—WAAAAHHH!" she screamed her lungs out as she and the cloaked figure next to her was sent from her world…to theirs. She fainted.

When she woke up, she found herself on a cold floor. She slowly stood up and faced a desk with a shadowed figure behind it. _Where am I…?_

"Welcome, Lydia."

"Hi—wait a minute. Where the hell am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? How do you know my name?" she was very angry and frightened. She needed answers NOW.

"Your questions might or might not be answered later, but for now, we need you help." She shadowed cloak figure stood up and started walking to the front of the desk, facing Lydia eye to eye…well…if she could see his eyes.

"H-help? Why do you need help from me?" she stammered, try to escape his invisible glare but couldn't.

"Our portal to other worlds was led to your house. Out of all the places in your world, and possible the universe, your house was chosen."

"But why ME? I'm just a fan-girl of millions of things with no life!" She was terrified.

"I don't know, but since you're here, might as well make yourself useful, eh?" he lifted his finger to graze her chin then her lips. _Don't tell me he's thinking of…_

But another cloaked person busted in. He looked shorter and, even though he was cloaked, had the figure of a simple teenager.

"Axel! What are you doing! The Organization just gave you orders to retrieve her! Nothing else, I'll take things from here," screamed the young figure. She was right; he was just a teenager.

The one called Axel stiffened up. Then he said, as if through gritted teeth, "Who gives a damn about the Organization…"

"I do, and you should too. Now get out." He was advancing on us now. He had a big…key?

Axel walked out and brushed the cloaked teenager's shoulder. He closed the door behind him with a SLAM.

The young figure walked up to her and started looking her over.

"You look like an ordinary girl to me, there's nothing special about you really." He said in an indifferent, uninterested voice.

Lydia got red in the face. The young figure saw this and apologized, "Doesn't mean what it sounds like really, it's just suprising, that's all," he pulled down his hood and she was faced with a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, "My name's Roxas, and you're…?"

He held out his hand. Lydia pondered for a moment if she should trust him. In the end, she raised her hand, hesitantly, and shook it.

"Lydia."

Roxas smiled. Lydia blushed; he looked a bit cute.

"Nice to meet you…Lydia."

* * *

Is Lydia me? I wont say. But there will be moe OCs in the future.

Very sorry, but I cant work with the characters we have at the moment...unless Nomura makes up some non-Disney worlds that doesnt affect the game in any way.

And you should keep this in mind, I have never played any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I've only read the manga. I know, sucks, but my friends have it and I have the internet access so I just know the information behind it. So dont flame me if I seem stupid 8B


	3. First Mission! Capturing An Alchemist!

I'd really like people to R&R please! I'm trying really hard for this story, but I think the OC statement I made in the summary doesnt fit to anyone's taste huh? xDD

Well, here's chapter 2. Please enjoy. And the parts where there are thoughts, those are Lydia's thoughts as well. I dont think I'll let you know what Roxas thinks...

* * *

"Here, step through here," Roxas pointed to a black-hole thing. It looked similar to the one that got her into this whole mess in the first place.

"Uh, why? Where will THAT take me?" Lydia asked slowly.

"Don't worry, we're going to our first mission."

"Which is…?" she quirked an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Capturing someone named Edward Elric who have escaped into another world through the most complicated portal, the Gate." Roxas put one foot into it, "You want to come now?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Edward Elric! THE EDWARD ELRIC!" she asked, flabbergasted, following Roxas.

"Yeah, you know him?" now it was his turn to quirk and eyebrow.

"Uh…well…no…but in my world, he's a popular character from a manga called FullMetal Alchemist."

"What's…manga?"

Lydia's jaw fell to the ground.She was going to explain,but they were already traveling from world to world.

The portal opened to a world that looked similar to hers, except for the fact that there were cliffs and dry mountains everywhere.

The first thing we spotted was a black limo. Then out came two men dressed in black suits with black sunglasses.

"Are we ready to leave number 13?" one man asked. He was an American.

"Yes, come, Lydia." He walked towards the limo, Lydia following close behind. Then a large dark-brown hand stopped her. She looked up to the owner.

"And who is this?" asked the other man. He was African-American. Roxas turned around to face the man.

"This is the Organization's little guinea pig."

Roxas and Lydia then climbed into the back seats while the two men in black started driving to, seemingly, nowhere.

There was silence until Lydia spoke up, "Uh…Rox…"

"Don't call me by my name here. In other worlds, I am known as number 13, understood?"

Lydia nodded feebly, "Uh…number 13, where are we going?"

"We're going to some school/bazaar, called Oakley I think, and it just so happens to be where our Elric man is."

"O-okay…and why do we need Ed?" _Don't tell me…_Lydia knew why.

"Because he has some strange ability to change one thing to another." _Just as I thought._

"Alchemy."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow, "Really? Interesting name."

"But it isn't all great like you think it is, it has a rules too, and needs."

"Don't you think we already knew that? Everything has a darkness to it, but we have to make sure he wont use it against us, and make sure we'll use him against others opposing us."

"…Oh."

Theydrove for another 30 minutes or so untilthey stopped at an edge of a cliff.

"A-ah! Number13! I-I'm scare of h-heights! I-I…" Lydia stammered but she was cut off.

Roxas took her by the waist and jumped down. It was a slow motion moment. He looked over to her.

"Here in this world, things go by slowly, gravity doesn't have much power here."

To Lydia, it was a shoujo-manga moment.

When they reached the ground, the first thing that caught their eye was a blonde-haired young man who had his hair braided into one short braid. His right arm and left leg were mechanics and hewas riding a bike.

Who wouldn't notice?

* * *

Gasperz! Will they be able to capture Ed? Well, stay tuned. 


End file.
